


hirusena's one hundred ways to say i love you

by 010321cal



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: hirusena oneshot's based off a post i found on tumblr. warnings will be up for each chapter individually.





	hirusena's one hundred ways to say i love you

 

**_one hundred ways to say i love you_ **

()1.  _"pull over. let me drive for a while."_

()2.  _"it reminded me of you."_

()3. " _no, no, it's my treat."_

()4. _"come here. let me fix it."_

()5.  _"i'll walk you home."_

()6.  _"have a good day at work."_

()7.  _"i dreamt about you last night."_

()8.  _"take my seat."_

()9.  _"i saved a piece for you."_

()10.  _"i'm sorry for your loss."_

()11.  _"you can have half."_

()12.  _"take my jacket, it's cold outside."_

()13. _"sorry i'm late."_

()14.  _"can i have this dance?"_

()15.  _"i made your favorite."_

()16.  _"it's okay. i couldn't sleep anyway."_

()17.  _"watch your step."_

()18.  _"here, drink this. you'll feel better."_

()19.  _"can i hold your hand?"_

()20.  _"you can borrow mine."_

()21.  _"you might like this."_

()22. _"it's not heavy. i'm stronger than i look."_

()23.  _"i'll wait."_

()24.  _"just because."_

()25.  _"look both ways."_

()26.  _"i'm sorry. i didn't mean to."_

()27.  _"try some."_

()28.  _"drive safely."_

()29.  _"well, what do you want to do?"_

()30.  _"one more chapter."_

()31  _"don't worry about me."_

()32.  _"it looks good on you."_

()33.  _"close your eyes and hold out your hands."_

()34.  _"that's okay, i bought two."_

()35.  _"after you."_

()36.  _"we'll figure it out."_

()37. _"can i kiss you?"_

()38.  _"i like your laugh."_

()39.  _"don't cry."_

()40.  _"i made this for you."_

()41.  _"go back to sleep."_

()42.  _"is this okay?"_

()43.  _"i picked these for you."_

()44.  _"i'll drive you to the hospital."_

()45.  _"what do you want to watch?"_

()46.  _"you can go first."_

()47.  _"did you get my letter?"_

()48.  _"i'll do it for you."_

()49.  _"call me when you get home."_

()50.  _"i think you're beautiful."_

()51.  _"are you sure?"_

()52.  _"have fun."_

()53. " _sit down, i'll get it."_

()54.  _"i made reservations."_

()55.  _"i don't mind."_

()56.  _"it brings out your eyes."_

()57.  _"there is enough room for both of us."_

()58. _"you don't have to say anything."_

()59.  _"wow."_

()60.  _"happy birthday."_

()61.  _"i'll pick it up after work."_

()62.  _"it can wait until tomorrow."_

()63.  _"cross my heart and hope to die."_

()64.  _"it's two sugars, right?"_

()65. _"i'll help you study."_

()66.  _"stay over."_

()67.  _"i did the dishes."_

()68.  _"you didn't have to ask."_

()69.  _"i bought you a ticket."_

()70.  _"you're warm."_

()71.  _"no reason."_

()72.  _"i'll meet you halfway."_

()73.  _"take mine."_

()74.  _"we can share."_

()75.  _"i was just thinking about you."_

()76.  _"i want you to have this."_

()77.  _"call me if you need anything."_

()78.  _"do you want to come too?"_

()79.  _"i'll still be here when you're ready."_

()80.  _"is your seatbelt on?"_

()81.  _"sweet dreams."_

()82.  _"i was in the neighborhood."_

()83.  _"stay there. i'm coming to get you."_

()84.  _"the key is under the mat."_

()85.  _"it doesn't bother me."_

()86.  _"you're important too."_

()87.  _"i saved you a seat."_

()88.  _"i'll see you later."_

()89.  _"i noticed."_

()90.  _"you can tell me anything."_

()91.  _"i hope you like it."_

()92.  _"i want you to be happy."_

()93.  _"i believe in you."_

()94.  _"you can do it."_

()95.  _"good luck."_

()96.  _"i brought you an umbrella."_

()97.  _"i'll pick you up at the airport."_

()98.  _"take a deep breath."_

()99.  _"be careful."_

_and…_

()100.  _"i love you."_

**^^;;;;;**

_/credit; p0ck3tf0x on tumblr_

_/also on my ffn. updates can be found on my writing blog, links can be found on my profile. -cal_

 

 

 

 


End file.
